


It's a ghost-

by Yoonchiladas



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Based On Buzzfeed Unsolved, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoonchiladas/pseuds/Yoonchiladas
Summary: Paulo/Sonny. Hope y'all enjoy 🤡(Keep mind that this is a shared account! So the majority of what is being written on this account is BNHA and Football! So this is by Yoontheavenger :))) )





	It's a ghost-

**Author's Note:**

> So like, I got this idea a while ago, it's pretty bad and pretty short but decided to post,so here I am. Enjoy this shit post. - Yoontheavenger

"Hello everyone, welcome back to the new season of Tottenham Unsolved Supernatural, where we explore the question: are ghosts real?"

At this same moment, Paulo looks directly at a camera besides him and says no with his head. "Today, we will be exploring the spirits of the Ohio State Penitentiary, where we will also be staying the night." "Ooh, I bet Sonny won't even last one hour sleeping there" Paulo remarked and Sonny gave him a stare.   
  
"So here we are, at the Ohio State Penitentiary, and we shall now bring out the spirit box!" Sonny exclaimed "Aw fuck the spirit box! Look at this!," The Argentine claimed "Hey demons! Are you here!? If you are, drag Sonny with you, he looooves demons!" "Shut up, Paulo!" While Paulo laughed, they heard something banging on metal. And although it was from far away, Sonny latched on to Paulo's arm. "Hey calm down, it's probably just the wind." Sonny looked at him offended "The wind? The wind, Paulo!? That was probably a demon trying to kill us!" "Well if it was, you probably could have used your holy water to protect us!" "I know but still!," Sonny sighed "Anyways, let's turn on the spirit box..." He turned it on and the static noise filled the vast room they were in. "Hello, I'm Heungmin and the tall one is Paulo. If you have anything to say, say it now." 

They stayed in silence, listening to the noise. Then Paulo asked "Hey demons, do you hate us?" No. "Then do you like us?" Maybe. "See Sonny? No need to be afraid." "I-it answered..." Sonny stared at the spirit box for a moment and turned it off.

Paulo and Sonny kept recording and then set up camp in the same vast room they were in. They turned on the night vision cameras and changed into their pj's. Paulo couldn't lie, while they were changing, he stole a couple of glances at Sonny's body. Sonny did have a nice body, not that muscular but lean and had porcelain skin without a flaw on it. He imagined his hands touching that smooth skin and leaving marks on it- ugh he needs to stop. He turned his head before Sonny noticed and finished changing. 

After they both went to sleep, Sonny heard noises like people walking and the banging metal. Ok, now he was scared. "Paulo...Paulo wake up..." he whispered while shaking Paulo awake "What's wrong?" He grunted "The demons are coming to get us" "Sonny, nothing is going to happen, that was probably the wind again." "Paulooo not everything is the wind! What if the demon lied about liking us? What if-" Sonny got cut off by Paulo's lips on his. His eyes widened in surprised but soon closed them and kissed back. 

They broke apart after a few seconds. "Now shush and go to sleep."   
Sonny nodded and went back to sleep, huddling his sleeping bag closer to Paulo's.

The next day they woke up and drove back to the studio. "You were a bit jumpy yesterday, were you?" "Shut up, Paulo." "Well, good thing I, your knight in shining armor, was there to calm you down" "Yeah..." Paulo smiled but kept his eyes on the road. "Paulo, I like you" "I like you too. I didn't shut you up with a kiss for nothing, y'know?" "Yeah, we're going to have to edit that footage..."


End file.
